Dell Kyipn
Dell Kyipn is a humanwho was a military pilot, who turned to engineering and eventually lead a deep space colony, who was infected by a symbiotic single celled organism, currently named "Divineity", due to its armor-like qualities. Ever since that incident, it has been very rare for someone to even see his face, because the Divineity is not fully understood, so it was decided to be safest to restrict it from spreading. Official Bio: Dell Kyipn, a man who started as a military escort pilot and small fleet commander, and eventually joined a science team as a military engineer, went on an expedition to start a deep space colony, DC-Cor-002. It was well built until solar flare was detected. They packed up in an emergency shuttle, and left. Looking back, they saw it sweep over, then noticed it affected a weapons storage more than they had thought. The warheads became sensitive to themselves and detonated, throwing shrapnel everywhere. A piece, roughly the size of a minivan had chopped the ship into two pieces, the pilot's tower and the main section. Dell was likely the only survivor, due to the size of the breach in the main section. He had no engines or fuel in the pilot tower, just his radio. He spread signals requesting help constantly for days, with no reply. He eventually found himself in the gravity well of a charted, but unexplored planet. He crash landed, being left unconscious for an unknown period of time. A trading ship that was meant to fly to DC-Cor-002, without the knowledge of its destruction, noticed the distress signal, and sent a shuttle. They searched and fount the crashed pilots tower. First, a drone sent in to see if it's safe. Then, a suited person stepped in. They saw damaged panels and hull, and a single chair next to a holographic monitor and control system. Turning the chair around, they see a surprise. A humanoid figure, wearing a torn astronaut suit, with pitch black skin and no pupils. Assuming he is dead, they open up the black box, and bring up the last ten hours of recording. Them staring, and listening, they failed to notice the figure had awoken, and is now standing behind them. "Are you here for me?" They jump away, one says "It's alive!" and both pull up and aim their guns. "What are you doing?" "What are you?" "..Is something wrong with you two? I'm human!" "Like hell you are!" The figure, curious, looks into a shining piece of chrome on the wall, and sees his face and skin, and stares. "Uh.. He doesn't seem dangerous, and he speaks our language. Maybe a safe first contact?" "I'm human.. but.. what happened?" They put their weapons down, but not holstered, and escort him into their ship. For safety, he's placed in a cryotube on the way home. Landing, he is awoken from cryosleep, and escorted to a laboratory. He recognizes one of the doctors. Some hours pass, and the recognized doctor says "It's the same as.. Dell, what happened to you?" "Long story, in short, solar flare hit our base as we escaped, blew up, shrapnel cut our ship in half, I drifted and was about to crash land at a high G force. That's about all I remember." "Well, it seems, most of you is intact, but this plant-like creature, a symbiote I guess, found you. It eats your skin and replace it with itself, and feeds off blood just like your real skin, very slowly. But it doesn't harm the nerves. How it's a symbiote and not a parasite? Well, the creature has formed itself into miniature honeycombs. Essentially, you-" "have stronger skin? I can take more of a hit?" "Yeah. How'd you know?" "I'm a military engineer, honeycombs are one of the most basic ways of making something durable while cheap." "..Well, we've taken all the samples, and they act fine in the incubator for examination. We'll contact you if we need more, and we can't do anything to help until we learn more about them. Though, consider this, these things probably saved your life. We found and removed a small piece of shrapnel, probably from your mentioned base, it tore up your muscles and blew right through. Had you remained with regular skin, you would never heal fast enough to cover it up, then you'd bleed to death. Also, one more note, try not touching many people, we don't want it spreading if we don't know everything about it yet. You can go now, they prepared a shuttle for you and some reimbursment for your losses. Also, they said they left on the desk of your new ship a debriefing of your next mission." "A new mission already? Don't I get any rest?" The debriefing said: We request you scout and try to find that planet again. If you have any recollection on where it was, use it. Try to find the symbiote and collect a large sample of it, then rocket it off home. After that, scout the planet for any other odd bacterias, this could be a medical breakthrough. When the planet searching is done, you are relieved of your duty until further notice. "I can do that." Divineity Divineity is the symbiotic organism that has replaced Dell Kyipn's skin. It is a plant-like life form, most similar to moss in how it spreads. It eats the skin, while leaving nerves intact, and not going any further into muscle or bone. The organism shapes into a honeycomb design to use less material and keep a good part of structural integrity. After replacing the skin in entirety, it feeds off blood at roughly the same rate as human skin. It is also capable of powering itself with more than its own mitochondria, it can absorb most most wavelengths, from the highest infrared, to the lowest gamma ray. Though, this doesn't help too much, it can accelerate healing abilities of large wounds by a significant percentage of what it would normally do. This disease is why few people have even seen Dell Kyipn, he is usually alone or inside a ship, to keep any chances of its spreading minimal. Category:Players Category:Human Category:Symbiont